Not A Normal Day
by Shoyzz
Summary: It was supposed to be just a normal day for Team One until one of their members gets seriously injured. Want to find out who? Read to continue!
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: It was supposed to be just a normal day for Team One until one of their members gets seriously injured. Want to know who? Read to find out!**

**Don't own flashpoint or any of their characters - Please enjoy! and let me know what you guys think! ^^**

* * *

On a high building, a man was walking up the stairs with a bag on his back wearing normal clothes and a cap on his head. He'd entered the building dressed as a janitor, obviously lying so he could get in. As soon as he was on the emergency staircase, he opened the bag and changed his "janitor" clothes to his normal clothes. You could see that he was very fit with a good body build. He went up 10 floors before he reached his destination. He didn't even break a sweat.

He opened the door to the rooftop and made sure that nobody else was there. He wanted to do this nice and easy. No witnesses. Then he went to the edge and grabbed his binoculars from the bag. He looked for his target until he found it. He was currently in a kneeling position with his hands behind his head. He lowered the binoculars and looked angrily at him.

He looked for the best position he could find to place his sniper rifle. He took it in his hands and stared at it. He never thought he was ever going to use it again but this was something he had to do to make things right. He gave a heavy sight and proceeded.

He checked the wind, the distance and anything that could interfere with the bullet's trajectory.

He looked once again at his mark and made sure to point at his heart. Now he waited to take the shot. One last, clean and fatal shot.

"C'est portoi papa" he French accent evident in his voice. His finger flexed and pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Help! Please don't kill us!" Spike yelled. He was on his knees. His hands pinned behind his head. A gun was placed closely to his head.

"Please, I just want to go home-" Jules said next trying to get them free. She was in the same condition as Spike.

"Shut up! Both of you" The man yelled pressing the gun closer to her head. Spike looked at her in concern.

"Ok just, try to stay calm sir. I don't think it is a good idea if you do this-"

"And what do you care?" The man holding Spike said with a firm gaze.

"Come on Sam, you have to try to have them talk. Try to connect" Greg said a few feet away from him. He then looked at Spike and Jules. "Ed, Lou -" Greg looked past them to face the captors –"keep doing your thing."

Ed just smiled. He enjoyed this part of the work too much and he wasn't going to make it easy for Sam. Besides, it wasn't common for a new member to make their team. He focused on his task, his hold on the gun tightened.

Greg was watching Sam. He wanted Sam to train on his negotiation skills. As a new member of this team he was having a hard time. Back where he used to be, he just hired to hold a gun, never to talk to people.

And now, here he was, standing on the parking lot trying to establish a connection with either Ed or Lou. And Greg could tell he was having a hard time doing it.

"Come on sir please, I want everyone to get home tonight"

"But you don't know anything of what I WANT!" Ed yelled.

"Ok, ok. What do we need to do so we can all go home?"

Ed looked at Lou and then nodded.

"Get me what. I. Want" Lou spoke.

Sam just didn't know what else to say. He was having a hard time finding his words. He turned around looking at Greg for help. Greg just shrugged and made a gesture with his hand as saying _keep going_. Sam sighed and turned around trying to choose his words correctly.

"Ok I can get what you guys want but I need more time. So why don't you put your guns down –"

"He is lying!"

"I'm not a liar!"

"Then get me what I want!"

"I WON'T GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT YOU IDIOT! Sam finally snapped. Ed moved his gun towards Jules while he said "bang". He then did the same with Spike. But as soon as the word came out of his mouth, a gunshot was heard.

* * *

Spike was again "acting" as a hostage. He was tired of doing this and he knew that Sam was still a novice when it came to negotiating. But he went along and here he was, again. Kneeling on the floor, getting his trousers dirty and his arms were becoming sorer as every minute went by. He hoped that Sam would finally learn this time.

And when he heard Sam called Ed an idiot he knew it was all over._ Well, there goes the training exercise_. But just when Ed was about to "shoot" him, a gunshot was heard. He saw everybody duck and he did so himself. He wondered where the shot came from but looking at all the buildings close to their location, there were many possibilities.

That's when he noticed he was having a hard time breathing. He wondered why. That's when he also noticed that he felt a little wet, like water running over his chest and also pain was coming with every breath. _Please don't tell me that… –_ his thought were stopped when he looked down. His once light blue shirt was now covered in a big crimson red stain. Blood. _My blood_. The stain was expanding fast.

As soon as he saw that, he began feeling weaker and weaker by the time. He began panting. His body soon fell to his side. Quickly, he reached out his arm to stop his fall. With his other free hand he clutched his chest.

The pain started to rise higher and higher. His arm soon started trembling and he gave up. He let himself fell to the floor and lay on his back. All the noises and voices from his friends became more distant. He tried to make out what they were saying but couldn't. By the sound of it, they still appeared to be in danger.

* * *

All the team automatically ducked and moved towards the parked cars to find a safe spot while trying to locate where the sound had came from.

"What the heck…" Greg's eyes were darting everywhere. "Team, status!?"

He heard a chorus of "fine" and "ok". He heard one, two, three, four, five… there was one status missing. Who was the sixth person? He'd heard Ed, Jules, Wordy, Sam, Lou …

"Spike?" Silence. "Spike, Are you alright?" Everyone else was still looking around. Greg was becoming impatient.

"Spike!" He said a little louder now. "Bud. Are you al-" He said while turning around to face him but what he saw hit him like a slap on the face.

Spike was no longer kneeling but he was on the ground. With one hand, he was clutching his chest tight while the other one was lying by his side.

"SPIKE!" Greg yelled as he ran closer to Spike. Sam immediately took his phone and called for an ambulance.

"We need an ambulance immediately at the SRU headquarters! Officer down! I repeat officer down! Gunshot wound to the chest! Please hurry!" Sam ended the call and went to one of the trucks trunk and opened it. His eyes darted from one side to another looking for something. Finally he found what he was looking for and went over to where Spike and Greg were. He placed the shield between them and where he thought he'd heard the shot come from.

The rest of the team looked in concern from their hiding places. After a few seconds, they didn't hear any more shots and decided to come out. They all went towards Spike. He looked horrible right now. Everyone stood by hoping, praying that Spike would be okay.

Spike had heard the boss calling out to him. He wanted to say that he was fine but couldn't. He wanted to tell them to get out and leave him, so they could get to safety before anything else happened but he couldn't form any words. It was as if his voice was gone. His mouth would open but no sound came out.

Then he saw someone at his side. But all he could see was a blur. He couldn't make out who it was. Now that the others were closer to him, he could make out some words. He could hear Sam yelling over something. He couldn't make out full sentences but the words _ambulance _and_ blood loss _told him that it was serious.

* * *

Greg looked again at Spike. He was becoming paler and Greg stared at him in concern. He noticed Spike's hand moving but unfortunately, it was his hand that was holding his side. His hand started to open and then he dropped it to his side. As soon as his arm fell, Greg put his hand on Spike's chest and started applying pressure. _Come bud, be strong for me, come on Spike, come on_. He saw his face and noticed that he wasn't focused on them. It was as if he was looking to the sky.

"Spike?" No response. "Can you hear me bud?" Spike still didn't answer. It seemed that he was staring at the sky, just watching. But Greg knew that this wasn't good. He wasn't focusing and he couldn't see them nor hear them. Greg turned to look at Sam who was still holding the shield.

"Sam, where's the medic!?"

"ETA 3 minutes"

_Shoot_. They needed it to get there faster. He started feeling something wet on his knees. He looked down. Blood. Spreading fast. Spike was loosing too much blood. He looked at Spike's face. His eyes were heavy and he was blinking slowly. He looked like a kid who stayed up late at night and sleep was winning. But Greg knew that he was getting tired. Again, this was not good.

"Spike, buddy –" Spike's eyes opened a little more as if to say he was listening, at least for the most part.

"I need you to stay awake for me ok? You just try to stay awake. Help is coming." As he finished the sentence he saw Spike's eyes beginning to blink slowly. Every blink was becoming slower.

Spike heard his boss tell him to stay awake but it was just too hard for him. It felt like he hadn't slept for days and he just wanted to sleep. He closed his eyes. _No. try to stay awake. The boss said to stay awake_. He opened his eyes again. They were really heavy. He waited a few seconds but it was just too hard for him. He decided to give into sleep and he let darkness take him.

* * *

"Greg…" he turned and looked at Sam. He turned and looked back. Greg followed his gaze and his eyes fell upon the ambulance. _Finally_. A smile found it's way to his face but it soon fell. Spike had his eyes closed and he could no longer see his chest raising or falling. _No, no, no, no, no_. Still making pressure on his chest, his other hand made way to his neck. He calmed himself and tried to find a pulse. _Come on… come on_. Very faint and slow, Greg finally found the pulse.

Sam guided the medics to where Spike was. They worked quickly and soon enough, Spike was on a stretcher with oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. Greg was still applying pressure on his chest when one of the paramedics told him that he should leave so that they could do their job. Greg was didn't want to do so but he complied. He was no longer needed right now. He watched Spike being moved into the ambulance. Greg decided to go with him. He walked close by.

While Spike was being lifted in the stretcher, Greg turned and looked at the rest of the team.

"I'm going with Spike now, try to find out what the heck happened here. I want you to find the person responsible for this." Everyone just nodded and started heading towards the building. The last one to turn was Sam. He felt really bad for everything that'd happened. He wanted to talk to his boss and see if he could tag along but while he was thinking he was already on the ambulance and ready to go. Sam decided to talk about it later.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you liked it! Let's get on with this story :3

I dont own flashpoint! :D (although I wish I did so I'd continue the show)

* * *

Greg was trying to ignore everything that the paramedics where saying. It made the situation look worse that it actually was. Although he had to admit that Spike was in no good condition at all.

He was listening to the constant beeping sound coming from the monitors. It soon started to speed up. He looked up and then he saw the flat line.

Greg's heart stopped beating for a second as well. The paramedics were telling Greg to move so they could work on Spike. One of them took a device to push air through Spike's lungs. The other one grabbed some scissors and cut his shirt. Spike was not going to like it when he would wake up. He loved that shirt. _Wait… What am I thinking? Spike's dying and I'm thinking about that?!_ Greg shook those thought away and watched as the paramedic who cut his shirt then took a defibrillator.

"Charge 100!"

"Clear"  
Electricity bolts went through Spike's body making him rise a little and then fall again. Still, the line was flat.

"Charge 200!"

"Clear"

Greg was just staring at he medics do their work. He wanted to step in and slap Spike's face so that he would wake up. He kind of hoped that this was a sick joke from Spike. He'd always loved to play tricks and jokes on the team. He always did that to bring a smile to his face and the rest of the team as well. But nothing happened. He just laid there, unmoving.

Even after the second attempt with the defibrillator, there was no response. The paramedics looked at each other.

"Charge 300!"

"Clear!"

Again Spike's body jerked and got still, making his head loll to his side. They tried one more time, two more times… and Greg was loosing patience. He was already thinking how to tell the team that Spike was gone. He thought of the best way to say it, where he would start but his mind wasn't helping him.

How was he going to tell his parents!? They always blamed the job for being too dangerous and look now. They weren't even _on duty_ when the shootout happened. If he told them, they would be devastated. It would take a lot of time for Greg to locate all -

"We have a pulse!" It was after their fourth attempt that a soft beeping sound came to life,

Greg looked up and let a heavy sigh out which he even didn't know he was holding and just closed his eyes as a sign of relief. He was just glad that Spike was a fighter but they still needed to patch him up. It still was too early to get hopes up. He had lost a lot of blood and he was almost as white as a sheet.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and took Spike away. Greg was told to stay behind. Knowing that he could not do anything else he decided to sit down and wait. He had his elbows on his knees. He was about to cup his face with his hands but stopped. He looked at them and saw that they were covered with blood. Spike's blood. Without a second to waste, he went to the bathroom and washed his hands clean.

After he finished, he went outside to the waiting room. There he saw Ed and Sam. They both saw Greg coming and met up with him halfway.

"Any news?" Sam asked

"No, but he was dead for a few seconds on our way here." His words were serious and calm.

With that sentence, Ed just looked down and Sam closed his eyes. Greg noticed how much it had affected Sam.

"Hey Eddie could you um could you tell the receptionist to keep up posted when Spike's out of surgery?"

"Sure thing boss"

Greg turned to Sam and looked at him.

"Sam what's wrong bud? I've never seen you like this. Is there something wrong?"

"Well, it's just that…" Sam looked away from Greg's eyes "I am responsible for Spike being shot." Sam still didn't look at him. Greg waited and looked for the right words to say right now.

"No Sam. Never think that you were responsible for this."

"But I am! Maybe not directly but I was the one who needed training and that's why we were all outside. Maybe, just maybe if I, If I hadn't needed that training-" Sam looked right to Greg's eyes with a sad expression "-maybe Spike would be okay."

"Hey Sam, I know what you are thinking but you don't know that. They guy who took the shot, _he_ is the one responsible, not you. If Spike was his target all along, he could have taken the shot anywhere, anytime. So please, don't do this to yourself okay? Don't torture yourself over this. Trust me, it leads no where"

Sam took in every word. And for once since that day started, he felt better. He didn't know how but the boss always seemed to have the right words for every situation. He kinda wanted to be able to do that. When he was about to ask him something, Ed came back.

"Hey boss, I already told them to notify us as soon as they got words on Spike."

"Great, thanks."

"So, what do we do know?"

"We can't do anything more than wait and pray that Spike will be okay."

They went and sit down on the waiting area. About 30 minutes later, the rest of the team came out. Greg looked up and saw them. He stood up, hoping to get some questions asked about the shooter.

"So could you find anything?"

"No boss-" Jules was the first to answer. "-We tried to narrow the area down but it seems that the shot could have been taken from three buildings near our area."

"We contacted people who work there asking if they saw anything unusual but no one saw anything out of the ordinary." Wordy finished.

"I may have an idea boss." Everyone turned to look at Lou. "But you may not like it."

"If it means we get closer to the shooter I am all ears" Greg said.

"I was thinking we could re-stage the scene from this morning. From the angle of the bullet bound we can determine and try to locate from which of the three buildings the shot was taken. But that means-"

"Spike could be on the line of fire again." Greg interrupted him.

"Yes, he could. It is a great risk to take" Ed looked at Greg as if expecting what he would say.

"Let's just relax for now, and we will talk of this later. With Spike. Maybe he can share something we don't know."

Everyone looked down at the mention of Spike's name. There was a very high risk that he may or may not survive. They still had their hopes up but they had also had to accept the facts.

Greg turned and made his way to a chair. The rest of the team followed him. Nobody talked. They just sat in silence. After the first hour Sam and Jules went to get some coffee. That's when Greg's phone ringed. He took it and looked at the caller ID. Winnie.

"Hi Winnie"

"Hi boss"

"How are you doing?"

"Great, I just wanted to know how Spike was doing? I already called team 3 to be ready cause of what happened."

"Thanks a lot Winnie, that's very thoughtful. But um, we are still waiting for someone to tell us what's the situation. We lost him for a few seconds on the way to the hospital, so all I can tell is that he is very fragile now. If I have any updates, you'll be the first one to know".

"Thank you boss. If you need anything let me know"

"Okay, bye"

He hanged up. Greg felt bad for Winnie cause she had always been part of their team but she always had to stay at the SRU headquarters digging all the info she could get. She would always listen to their conversation and hope that they would all get home safe and sound. Greg admired how she could cope with them everyday.

Everyone kept waiting. They were still waiting for a doctor to come out and let them know that everything would be fine. As if someone was reading their thoughts, a doctor came out.

"Michelangelo Scarlatti?" Team one looked at him and Greg was the first to stand up.

* * *

"How is he, doctor…?" Greg looked at him if he could see a nametag of any kind.

"Ross Bexon. And he is okay. He had lost a lot amount of blood so he gave him several transfusions. Luckily, the bullet only punctured his body and didn't crash any bones on its way. Another good thing is that the bullet went through and through so we didn't have to worry to take it out. He is stable but still unconscious."

"He is going to fully recover, right doctor?" Sam asked.

"Well yes. He still has a long way to go but he should be fine. He is currently on a ventilator cause he was having a hard time breathing. If he keeps getting better, I say that he would be breathing on his own late tonight or early in the morning. I don't think that he'll wake up before that but you are welcomed to visit him. But please enter by groups of two maximum. Visiting hours end at 7 pm".

"Thank you doctor". He just nodded and kept going.

They looked at each other as if asking who should go first. As no one was doing anything, Greg decided to step in and said that he and Lou would be the first one's. Then Ed and Wordy. Finally Sam and Jules.

* * *

Room 208, 209, 210. Greg took a deep breath. He looked at Lou and he nodded. He placed his hand on the door's handle and turned it. Before they could even see Spike, they could already hear the sounds coming from the ventilator and the heart monitor.

Greg realized just how strong and yet fragile the human being could be. It was impressive all the things they could accomplish but one bullet was all it took to take someone out.

He stopped walking and let Lou go first. He looked at Spike's face waiting for him to wake up, hoping we would open his eyes and laugh. But all the movement he saw was the rising and downfall of his chest, assuring him that he was still alive. He was so grateful that Spike was all right. He said some encouraging words even though he was asleep and then walked out teary eyed.

Greg just looked at Spike and he couldn't take it. _Come back soon bud_. He then walked away. He signaled Ed and Wordy to go. It only took them a few minutes for them to exit the room. Spike was not waking up today so there wasn't much that could be done.

Greg was worried for what came next. Actually he was more worried for the "who". Sam made his way with Jules. He looked at them carefully until they were out of his sight. Ed picked up the hint and went towards Greg.

"What's wrong?"

"Sam"

"What's wrong with Sam?"

"He thinks he is responsible for getting Spike shot. He said that if he had been better at negotiation that this would have never happen."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him that of course, it _wasn't_ his fault and that he couldn't have known when the shooting was going to happen."

"And did he say anything?"

"No. He's been really quiet. If you see that he is doubting about this, could you talk to him? He takes you more of a friend than me"

"Sure thing, boss. I'll keep you posted if anything happens. Should we head back to the SRU?"

"Yeah sure. Go ahead. I'll wait for Sam and Jules and we'll get going too. We are doing patrol today okay?"

Ed nodded and exited the hospital with Wordy. They got inside the black SUV and drove away. As he'd said, he waited for Sam and Jules and went with them. Sam drove, Jules was beside him and Greg was sitting in the back. It was so unlike him but this time he decided it was for the better to give them some space.

They went along as they'd planned. They did patrol and nothing interesting happened. They were focused enough but they were all thinking about the same thing.

After they finished their shift Greg still had one more thing to do. Let the Scarlatti family know that their son was in critical condition.

He waved everyone goodbye but before he left, he went over to Winnie's desk and informed her of the little he knew.

Greg was surprised how strong she was. She was worried of course but stayed strong.

Finally, he went to his car, drove the way to Spike's house and parked the car. He grabbed the steering wheel strongly. _Well, here it goes_. He let out a heavy sigh and opened the door. He walked until he was in front of the house's door. He lifted his fist and knocked.


	3. Chapter 3

On the next day, Greg decided it should be for the best if they took shifts to go and be with Spike. He wanted someone he knew to be there the moment he wakes up. They made same groups as yesterday; Greg and Lou, Ed and Wordy and finally Jules and Sam.

This day was going to be a training day, but if a hot call came in, they would have to go.

Ed and Wordy went first. After a couple of hours they were back. Spike still was out but the good thing was that he had started breathing on his own. They also said that the doctors would low the pain medication so that would raise the chances of his waking up.

With their gears on, they started training.

Sam and Jules went there secondly. They came back a few hours later saying that Spike was beginning to stir when they were leaving.

Finally Greg and Lou arrived at the hospital and made their way to Spike's room. They sat on the chairs and waited. After 10 minutes, they began to speak just to pass time. Greg didn't like the silence so he enjoyed the talking about nothing in particular. That's when they noticed movement and waited for Spike to wake up. They saw his eyes moving behind his eyelids. And very slowly, they could see his dark brown eyes.

He looked tired, but most of all, he looked confused. He blinked several times and then looked at Lou and Greg. A small smile made way into his face. But then it fall slightly. He swallowed and cleared his throat.

"Boss …" His voice was low and raspy.

"Yeah bud. How ya feeling?" Spike stayed silent for a moment and then spoke.

"I guess I am fine but… what happened? Is everyone alright?" _That's my Spike. Always concerned about others first_.

"Yeah, yeah everyone's fine." Lou answered. Spike tried to sit up but a lot pain from his chest spread to his body. He cried out a little and realized that even breathing brought some pain to him.

Both Lou and Greg didn't notice in time Spike's intention of sitting up and were too late to try to stop him. But Spike found out on his own that he was not doing well.

"Spike! Take it easy bud." Greg said while placing a hand on his chest trying to get him calm down.

"Uuhgg. What happened?" He closed his eyes in pain. Lou looked at Greg as if asking _Should I tell him or should you?_ Greg considered it and nodded.

"Well um remember the training day? You and Jules were playing being hostages, Sam was trying his negotiation skills and all that"

Spike's eyebrows rose in recognition. He remembered that. But after that it's all black.

"Well, after Sam yelled at Ed we heard a loud bang and next thing we know, you were on the ground bleeding. A lot. Sam called for an ambulance and you were taken right away."

Spike looked at his best friend. He seemed confused. Why would someone want to shot him? Had he done something wrong to someone?

Greg took over.

"We tried locating where the shot came from but came up empty handed. We know, at least, that the shot could've been made from at least 3 buildings near our area. But still, there are a lot of possibilities."

Spike just looked at them.

"What about my parents?" He asked. Lou looked at Greg. He looked down and sighed as he remembered what happened the day before.

* * *

_He walked until he was in front of the house's door. He lifted his fist and knocked._

_He heard some noises coming from the inside of the house and soon enough the door opened and Mrs. Scarlatti came out. She was smiling at Greg. But when she really looked at his face, her smile fell._

_"Mrs Scarlatti I… I kneed to tell you something" Her heart started beating fast, her eyes watering._

_"It's about Spike"_

_At those words she closed her eyes and soon tears started to slide down her face_

_"Oh no, no, no, no, no. Not my boy!"._

_Greg grabbed her shoulders softly and she looked up at him._

_"I'm not going to lie to you but Spike's at the hospital right now. He was shot just outside the building but he is fine now. He's going to be. I know that he is a fighter and he has nothing to lose. Don't loose hope."_

_She was still overwhelmed over this situation but nodded_

_"I'll keep you posted if anything happens alright? He's at the Spanish Hospital, room 210." She listened to his words carefully, muttered a soft "thank you" and went inside the house._

* * *

" I talked to your mom and filled her in. She was quite shocked but in a good way. Although I don't know about your father."

Spike looked down at the mention of his father. Greg felt really sorry for Spike. His relationship with his father had always been really tense.

"Ok. Thanks boss."

"Welcome bud. We will keep looking for the shooter." _They would better pay for this_.

"Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"How long was I out?"

"Just since yesterday. Why?"

He shrugged

"Just wondering I guess.

* * *

The TV was full on the news about the shootout that took place near the SRU building. They had also said that the attempt of murder was not accomplished.

The mysterious figure focused on the TV as the news went by. He thought that he had taken care of the geek. _Guess not_. He looked at his watch. It was 5pm. He knew visiting hours usually ended at 7pm so he still had some time. He grabbed a small gun just in case.

He went to his car and started the engine.

On his way, all he though about was his father. He had been killed because a bomb went off in the building he was working at. He was so mad. He wasn't even there when it happened. He had been training to be a soldier and he found out a week later. He just got in time for the funeral. His mother had passed away a long time ago and he was left alone with his little brother. It seemed that life wasn't fair. And then he found out that the SRU was there the day it happened. Team one to be exact. He had also found out that Spike, in fact, found the bomb but there wasn't enough time. Spike, obeyed his boss's order and got out of there. And then the bomb went off. They didn't have enough time to clear all the people in the building and some of them paid the price. And one of those people was his father. That was why, he owned it to him. If the "tech guy" should have been there earlier, his father would still be alive and his life would've been a lot easier but no. His father was dead, and he was still alive. _Not much longer_ he though as he parked his car and made his way to the hospital.

As he knew the team members, he told the receptionist that Sargent Greg Parker had let him come and visit Spike. The receptionist just nodded and told him where Spike was.

hile he was getting there, he thought of how he would take him out withought making to much noise. He was in a hospital after all. He saw on the corridor a contaner where they put most of the sheets and pillows that needed to be cleaned. He made sure no one was looking and grabbed a pillow.

Spike was reading a magazine, waiting for the boss and Lou to come back when the door opened. He turned with a smile on his face expecting to see either of his friends.

His smile fell when he noticed it was neither Greg nor Lou. The man, who he didn't know was looking at him and he had a pillow on his hand. _A pillow? Is this guy lost or what?_

"Um sorry but I think you got the wrong room"

"I think I'm in the right room" He said with a wicked smirk on his face.

Just when Spike was going to ask him that the heck that meant, the man walked forward towards him with the pillow on his hand. Spike realized too late what was about to happen.

* * *

**Ok soo I don't know where this came out from xD I wanted to do a one-shot of Spike getting shot and it just developed into this :P**

**I was planning on letting you guys figure an ending! :D What do you think!? I never intended on going this far with the story but I just felt that I should go on a little bit :3**

**Hope the suspense is killing you xD**

**And if you are wondering if I'll continue my other story dont worry about it! :D I will finish it :3 in fact, I've been writing the other day soo expect a chapter soon!**

**Please let me know what you guys think! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**XOXO, Shoyzz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there guys! First off this is not a story chapter but please read it, wont take more than five minutes, promise.**

**Just wanted to let you guys know that the previews chapter was the end. I decided to let you imagine the rest of the story and see what you come up with. If you want to leave it in a review that would be awesome but just letting you know that so far, it won't have a definitive end.**

**Thank you for reading this!**

**(check my DA page www. shoyzz. deviantart. com , just delete the spaces.)**

**XOXO, Shoyzz**


End file.
